Dancing
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A sequel to Painting. Starfire approaches Naruto to ask him to teach her how to dance and things began to heat up. Image by Phoenixbird16 of Deviantart. Go check out Gallery.


Dancing  
0  
Naruto x Starfire  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I know I said I wouldn't post any other stories, but YourFanfiction is having this whole thing with challenges and awards, and since I'm trying to make sure I have all my stories on all sites posted before I do anything new, I decided that for a time, I'm only going to do Meg's Boyfriend and posting these stories that I write for the challenges so I can keep myself better organized. I might even take longer than August 28 to update, I haven't decided.  
0  
Story Start  
0

A week after Naruto had shown her how to paint, Starfire asked him to show her how to dance. Now that was something he had a bit more experience in. They went to his room which was spacious enough to dance in. ''Now we stand a few feet away from each other.'' he started as they did just that. ''Now place your hands on my shoulders,'' he stated as placed his hands on her hips.

Naruto turned to his Kagebunshin and nodded as the clone pressed the button on the stereo which filled the room with music. ''This music is quite soothing.'' she stated. Sure enough the song was a romantic slow song that set the room.

''Now dancing is a matter of moving with a beat. Being relaxed and either leading or following the leader.'' just as he finished Starfire stepped on his foot and she gasped. She pulled away.

''Oh forgive me friend I didn't injure you did I?'' she asked as Naruto reached out and held her hand.

''Relax,'' he stated. ''Come on, get back in position. Trust me, stepping on feet is quite common in dancing. You just have to practice.''

She nodded and followed his instructions. She looked at him shyly. "This is a very unusual ritual I have to admit.'' she stated as they spun around.

''Not a lot of people can dance.'' he stated as Starfire stepped on his foot again. ''Though once you learn how to you never forget. Trust me, you'll be light on your feet in no time.'' he stated as they spun again. Suddenly Starfire floated a few inches off the feet. ''Oh you cheater!'' he accused as Starfire giggled.

"I was merely putting my own spin on your statement.'' she replied. She repressed the urge to giggle.

Naruto couldn't help but break out in a grin at that statement. After some their movements became smoother. The distance between their bodies shrunk. ''Usually must girl's would lay their head on a guy's chest or shoulder in a romantic atmosphere, but...'' he trailed off, bringing attention to the fact she was a head taller than him. ''Then again tall girls are usually regarded as attractive.'' he stated as to his surprise a faint red painted Starfire's cheeks. He found himself slightly panting as well, the heat between them increased.

''You are not only a warrior of valor but sweet as well. On my planet the females would find you desirable.'' She pulled him closer. She was acting on instinct now, feeling of sensation of Naruto. Her body was reacting to her team mate and she was sure he sensed it. ''And I do not find it unfavorable to get to know you more.'' the music had long sensed stop but they continued dancing.

''I can't take anymore heart break.'' he admitted. ''I don't know how much you care about me, but I can't take a team mate not knowing the depths of their love again.''

''Love is taking very serious on our planet. I would never deceive you.''

''Can I...kiss you?''

''Yes.''

It was then they stopped and Naruto kissed her. The sweet kiss ignited the tension between them and they both continued to kiss. That heat increased as they began to explore. Starfire's skirt rid up her slender legs and Starfire's fingers ran through his hair, causing the kept tufts to become wild and frazzled. They fell back on to one of his chairs, Starfire moved, adjusting herself to his lap as they continue kissing.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as her arms tightened around his neck. His back stroked her back as they continued to nip at each other's lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues began to stroke against each other. As they continued to work against each other Naruto's right hand slid down and it brushed against her rear end, cupping it.  
"Oh! Oh, _X'Hal_..." she cried, breaking the kiss as Naruto began kissing her neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he continued to massage her rear end.

A growl escaped his lips. ''Hey guys! PIZZA'S HERE!'' Beast Boy's voice rung out from down the hallway. The voice of their team mates and the slam of the door drew them out of the haze that befell them. Their eyes met and both of them began blushing furiously. Starfire hopped out of Naruto's lap and began adjusting her state of dress.

''I...I'm sorry.'' Naruto awkwardly stated. ''We shouldn't have done that.

''Did I do something wrong?'' Starfire responded, hurt in her eyes. ''Did you find what we did not enjoyable?''

''No, I mean, I don't know...'' he admitted with a frustrated huff. ''Let's just...let's just take it one step at a time and try to figure things out. Okay?'' he asked as Starfire smiled and nodded.

''I would enjoy that.'' she replied, her cheeks still burning. ''But, you can still show me more about the Earth dancing, right?''

''Of course,'' he replied with a chuckle. ''Come on, let's go join the others before they start getting nosy.'' he suggested, opening his door. The two of them left the room and made their way to the kitchen.


End file.
